cinema_villains_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Jango Fett
Jango Fett is a fictional character in the Star Wars universe created by George Lucas. He made his debut in the film''Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones'' where he was played by Temuera Morrison. In the context of the Star Wars universe, Jango Fett is a renowned bounty hunter and a naturally skilled warrior, eventually serving as the genetic source (or "cloning template") for the Clone Army of the Galactic Republic, although the clone soldiers are genetically modified to be predisposed toward unquestioning obedience to the chain of command, unlike their highly independent progenitor. He is also the "father" of unaltered clone Boba Fett which he requested in his contract with the Kamino cloners. He also fought as a Mandalorian, and was the surrogate son of their leader, Jaster Mereel. Contents show Characteristicsedit Concept and creationedit In early drafts of Attack of the Clones, Fett's first name was "J'mee".1 His name is a reference to the 1966 Corbucci film''Django'', featuring a hyper-violent drifter played by Franco Nero. Jango's armor is largely based on Boba Fett's iconic armor from the original trilogy, designed by Joe Johnston. Jango's armor is distinguished by color differences, thigh shin and spat armor, and a comparative lack of accessories and trophies.1 Portrayaledit Jango Fett was portrayed by Temuera Morrison in Attack of the Clones, Star Wars: Bounty Hunter, Star Wars: Battlefront II, Star Wars: Republic Commando, Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron, Star Wars: The Force Unleashed(the PSP version) and Lego Star Wars: The Video Game, Bob Marshall in a commercial (but the voice was provided by an unknown actor) ILM filmed for Star Wars: Bounty Hunter, Jeff Bennett in Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds and Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter, and Andrew Chaikin in Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron. Appearancesedit Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clonesedit In Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Jango is depicted as a bounty hunter who had been hired to be the genetic template for the Grand Army of the Republic, becoming entangled in a shady plot by Darth Tyranus. Jango is later hired by Viceroy Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation to assassinate Senator Padmé Amidala in retaliation for her actions in the first prequel. Fett subcontracts the job to bounty hunter and shape-shifter Zam Wesell. Two failed assassination attempts on the Senator's life forces Fett to kill Wessell with a "saber dart" in order to eliminate the possibility of her leading the Jedi back to Kamino.1 Nevertheless, Obi-Wan Kenobi tracks the dart to the planet Kamino, where he learns of a massive clone army being commissioned for the Republic. The ensuing confrontation forces Fett to flee to Geonosis, rendezvousing with his benefactor Tyranus. Jango takes part in the Battle of Geonosis, where he first encounters a beast known as a Reek, which tramples and damages his weapon systems. He is thendecapitated by Jedi Master Mace Windu in open combat, which his son Boba witnesses.1 His legacy is taken up in the form of the Clone Army of the Republic which was based on his genetic material,2 and his son Boba, who becomes the most notorious bounty hunter in the galaxy. Boba Fett wears his father's old red and green Mandalorian armor to honor him.3 Star Wars: The Clone Warsedit In the CGI animated series Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Jango is mentioned a number of times. In the episode "The Mandalore Plot", Obi-Wan mentions his encounter with Jango to the Mandalore Prime Minister Almec, who dismisses Fett's ties to the Mandalorian culture. In the episode "Clone Cadets", Lama Su mentions how unfortunate Fett's death was to Shaak Ti in regards to his DNA having to be stretched. He also appears in hologram in the following episode "ARC Troopers" in Clone DNA Chamber.3 In the three-episode story arc consisting of "Death Trap", "R2 Come Home" and "Lethal Trackdown", Boba (Jango's "son") finds acquaintance with fellow bounty hunters Aurra Sing, Castas and Bossk. Boba desires revenge against Windu for killing his father. In one of his attempts to kill Windu, Boba hides an explosive inside his father's helmet, which detonates upon inspection by Anakin Skywalker. At the last moment, Windu realizes it is a trap and uses the Force to save Anakin from the blast.3 Legendsedit With the 2012 acquisition of Lucasfilm by The Walt Disney Company, most of the licensed Star Wars novels and comics produced since the originating 1977 film Star Wars were rebranded as Star Wars Legends and declared non-canon to the franchise in April 2014.456 Video gamesedit * Star Wars: Bounty Hunter features Jango Fett as the playable character. The game depicts Jango during his prime as a bounty hunter, providing the backstory to his role in Attack of the Clones. Fett is entangled in an extensive "death stick" trafficking conspiracy, which ends with him defeating fallen Jedi Komari Vosa and outgunning his longtime rival Montross. The whole ordeal is actually a trial organized by Tyranus to find a suitable candidate to be the genetic template of the Clone Army.7 * Fett makes further playable appearances in Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter, Lego Star Wars, Star Wars: Battlefront, Lego Star Wars II, Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens", Star Wars: Battlefront II, and Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron. The character even leaves the''Star Wars'' brand by having a guest appearance in Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4 as an unlockable character. He also appears as a boss fight in the video game adaptation of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones and the PlayStation Portable version of Star Wars: The Force Unleashed. * Additionally, Jango Fett (Known as the evil pig "Jango Fatt") is a playable character in Angry Birds Star Wars II, alongside his son. Literatureedit Fett appears in the comic books Jango Fett, Jango Fett: Open Seasons, and the Toys "R" Us promotional comic Full of Surprises. Jango Fett appeared in the Star Wars Adventures books Jango Fett vs. The Razor Eaters, The Shape Shifter Strikes, and Warlords of Balmorra. The character was also in the Jedi Readers book Jango Fett: Bounty Hunter and in Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive and the novelization of Episode II: Attack of the Clones. Popular cultureedit Jango Fett cosplay Pop culture website IGN named Jango Fett as the 30th greatest Star Wars character in their Top 100 countdown, citing his calm, effective demeanor and prowess in combat, despite not possessing a connection with The Force.8 Category:Deceased Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Humans Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Fantasy Villains